Seeing Double
by lizthatsme
Summary: Roxas and Ventus are just average teenage twins. living their life as normal, Until the new twins come to town. Being pushed onto one other by both families will it work? Who knows..?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one.**

Well it was just another normal day for these twin boys, Roxas and Ventus. They were sitting in their shared room playing their XBOX 360. Ventus was currently beating Roxas, for once and loving the feeling.

"Oh come on Ven! At least let me catch up!" Roxas complained to his brother, as he moved his controller forward as if it would help him speed up. Which it didn't; in the end as Ventus crossed the finished line first.

"YES!" Screamed Ventus in victory putting his arms in the air as if he was waving to a massive crowed. While on the other hand his twin brother was silently mopping, Roxas had his arms folded over his chest and was pouting at the screen, obviously very upset that he has lost the battle to the finish line.

"Ha ha I bet you!" Ven was rubbing it in probably a bit too much but this was for the times that he hadn't lost. Once to a thousand, fair was fair. But as Ven carried on Roxas didn't seem to be in joying it as much as him. Ventus seemed to have noticed after a while and actually felt bad. "Aww I'm sorry Rox I didn't mean to make you upset. PLEASEEE FORGIVES ME!" Ven said tackling his brother on the floor tickling him, Roxas burst out laughing while struggling to get free from his brothers weight, even though they weighed the same. And the constant movement of his brothers fingers in his ticklish spot.

"All right, All right, I give, I give I forgive you." Roxas managed to get out between laughing. Ventus grinned at his brother and licked his brothers face, which then started another round of laughter from the both of them.

_Flash._

The brothers stopped and looked up to see their mother and older sister Rikku standing in the doorway with a disposable camera. "Ha ha gotcha!" Their mother said and Rikku just laughed. It had been her and her sisters wish to get a good photo of the boys in a good mood, what could be better then sneak up on them?

The boy's eyes met there were no words needed; their eyes said it all. _Get them._ They shot off the floor in a blink of an eye untwining them selves from each other and chasing after the older women. They screamed in unison and bolted for the stairs, good thing their mother was young and wouldn't break a hip.

The women were fast but the boys were faster, they reached them within seconds. But the women had an upper hand; upper being much, much taller than the twins. They passed photograph back and forth from each other for a while; like piggy in the middle. The boy's they were getting tired of their silly child games very quickly.

"Charge!" Ventus yelled at his brother, Roxas didn't need to be told twice. They charged at their mother and sister… again they screamed. The older women ran to the closet exit, the front door.

The women ran down the stairs, as the boys didn't even bother running down them, jumping the flight of stairs completely in one bound. Roxas had managed to grab his skateboard by the door and land on it with no trouble at all. As Roxas landed perfectly on the pavement Ventus landed in a frontward summersault. Show offs.

Their Mum and Rikku ran down their driveway as fast as they could, the boys only just realising that they were both in heels. The boys thought they were doing very well but not for much longer. Roxas gained speed on his board and Ventus pushed harder feeling the burn in his legs.

They were gaining up to them fast, it was only a mater of seconds until the boys were going to succeed in getting that photo; they had almost forgotten their reason for chasing them down in the first place.

They all crashed to the ground in the middle of the front yard. Wrestling for that one photograph. The boys were determined to get it! There was nothing that would stop them. The four of them wrestled and wrestle not one of them backing down.

_Flash! _

"Arrh!" There was that familiar flash again but something that wasn't was the scream and a dark sinister laugh. Everyone stopped… except Ven. He wriggled out of the smack down and screamed in victory for the second time that day. He had the photo and started dancing. He was very proud of him self. Feeling that much better for making Roxas lose to their race that started this whole chase in the first place.

"Ven stop dancing!" Roxas said to his brother, who eventually stopped seeing there were two other people in his front yard. They looked exactly the same except that one of them had black spiky hair instead of brown. And the black haired boy had gold eyes. Twins Ven thought; like him and Roxas.

Ven blushed realising that strangers saw him dancing strangely. "Umm Hi, I'm Sora Avery and this is my Twin brother Vanitas. We just moved in down the street. You arr dropped this while you were arr wrestling? I accidentally took a picture when I picked it up." The brunette blushed handing the Polaroid camera back to their mother.

"Arr hello boys, its nice to meet you. I'm Marie and this is Rikku, Roxas and the once dancing is Ventus their twin obviously. And arr thanks" Their mother rambled obviously embarrassed her self about the wrestling on the front lawn while taking the camera from the twin boys, Ven blushed more realising EVERYONE saw him dancing.

Ventus was paying more attention now and noticed that Vanitas' eyes suited him he didn't think that the blue eyes that Sora had would. Roxas on the other hand thought that the blue eye suited Sora. It was creepy the way that their minds work sometimes, they both agreed. It was weird, but they grew to get used to it and it also made things better that way. They could be close and communicate without actually saying anything.

It was all, silent for a moment, creating a very awkward moment between the six of them. "Boys would you like to ask your family to come over for dinner tomorrow, as a week come to the neighbourhood party? Say seven o'clock?" Marie said breaking the silence; her three children shot her a look. Not that it was a bad idea just kind of weird she didn't know them.

The twins looked at each other, Roxas and Ven could see that they also had the bond, just like them. It was easy to spot when you knew what you were looking for.

"Umm sure, we'd love to. We know where you live so I'm sure we wont get lost" Sora laughed awkwardly while his brother shook his head, his spikes bouncing everywhere.

"It was nice meet you all, I guess well see you tomorrow" Vanitas said with a nod speaking for the first time. And with that they turned back down the street.

The four of them watched them walk back down the street, for the way they had guessed that they had come. The three teenagers and turned to their mum, with a questioning look. "What? I thought I was a nice gesture and it will give the boys to have someone nice to play with." She smiled at Roxas and Ventus. She made it sound like one of though them little kiddie play dates, umm just no.

"Mum you make it sound like their little kids and your setting them up for at date" Rikku said looking at her twin brothers knowing they thought the same thing.

"It's not a kiddie date dear. But one day it will be a date." She said looking at her boys, she knew as well as the rest of the family did; they were gay, they new too they just hadn't admitted out loud just as yet.

"Hey guys guess what I got." Ven said waving around the photograph. They all looked at him in unison and started laugh, that's when the chase began again, but this time the boys were running for their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.**

So the time was coming near and the Avery family would be coming around very soon. The boys were in their room getting all spiffed up, like their mother had asked them.

Ven was actually a bit excited about seeing to the Avery twins again, well more like just Vanitas. Roxas on the other hand was having a grumble he didn't see the point really.

"What's the point we don't even know them? Their just some random people from down the street" Roxas grumbled to his brother, while he fixed his hair.

"Rox it isn't such a bad idea, they wont be random people any more because at lest well know them. Mum did the right and nice thing by inviting them over. Plus you get to Sora again." Ven said grinning at his brother, while he just earned a glare from Roxas reflection.

"Yeah well I don't care, and your only in a good mood because you get to see Vanitas again" Roxas said in a girly voice, mocking him. Ven decided to go with the childish option and just suck his tongue out. Roxas laughed shaking his head.

The doorbell rang. Blue eyes met blue eyes; one set was full of excitement and anticipation while the others were bored and uninterested. "Boys! Come meet our guests!" Their mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

The twin teen boys walked down the stairs; well its not technically walking Roxas was slower than normal, how about try snail pace while mumbling something intelligible. While Ven speed down at the speed of lighting all you could see was a blur, and happened to yell "YAY!" when he reached the bottom. Their mother shook her head, her long brown hair swishing and sticking to her cloths. What could you do when you had mirror twins?

She opened the door to reveal the lovely family all dress in fancy spiffy cloths, like theirs. Their father was well built with gold eyes, matching Vanitas', while the mother was petite with sky blue eyes that matched Sora's eyes. The boys both noticed that they were both were very attractive, noticing where their son's got their looks from.

Roxas had finally descended the stairs as their mother introduced her self and ushered all of them into the living room. She gave Roxas a stern look "I don't care, if you don't want them here, and I don't care if you like one of the boys, please make an effort and behave." She said in a hushed voice, as she entered the kitchen to gather some snacks.

Roxas muttered to himself about hating how well she knew him or something like that, as he dawdled into the living room where everyone was sitting. He scanned the room for a space seat. Nothing, he grumbled some more and sat on the uncomfortable floor, with no cushion.

While on the other hand his twin brother was squished between Vanitas _and_ Sora, which made Roxas slightly jealous, sitting in a comfy chair sitting next to the boy he though was cute.

The room was silent, making everyone feel awkward. You could say that the silence was deafening. Maria returned with snacks everyone sighed with relief as she placed them on the coffee table. She looked around for a chair but didn't see any and saw Roxas on the floor mumbling to himself.

"Would you like my seat?" Sora piped up, Roxas noticed his bright blues eyes were twinkling as his mother said thank you. A smile twitched at the edge of Roxas' lips, daring to show his perfect teeth. Sora sat next Roxas. Roxas bit the inside of his lip until it hurt to stop himself from saying something rude, like 'why are you sitting next to me?' He was also trying to hide the smile that threatened to show.

"Hi." Sora whispered to Roxas, while looking at the floor, as the adults started a conversation about where they were from what had made them come to Destiny Island. Roxas looked at him with a tilt of his head, because he wasn't actually sure he hear right.

"Umm hi?" Roxas said now playing with his shoe, as he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"So..." Sora said trying to make conversation.

Being squished had its advantages Ventus thought, being pushed up against one of the cutest guys he'd ever seen did make him feel very accomplished. Actually pushed up, was probably the wrong phrasing now that Ventus thought about it, he felt his face getting hotter as he thought about the possibilities… Ven shook his head hopefully to get the images to fall out of his head; there was defiantly no need for fantasizing for right at this moment. He could do that later.

Ventus over heard the adults talking about that the boys would be going to the same school, Destiny High for the Gifted, not many students got an invite to go to that school let alone get accepted.

"So you're going to the same school as me hey? You must be pretty good not many people get in." Ventus rambled on looking at Vanitas, Vanitas' eyes staring straight in his, it was making Ven giddy as his head swamp. Before he could answer.

Brzzz

The buzzer went off in the kitchen, just as all the four boys stomach growled. They all looked at each other and laughed. Even the adults had a giggle. Marina excused her self to serve dinner.

As they all sat down to eat, pure silence if you dropped a pin you would hear it land and ring through out the house. The boys had their eyes down focusing on there lasagna in front of them. Its was delicious though Roxas was grumbling to himself, that it was to hot for him to eat.

"So boys, I hear you go to the same school that Sora and Vanitas are enrolled in?" Ven and Roxas looked up at Mrs Avery surprised she addressed them.

"Yes we go there, we seem to like it." Ven said answering for the both of them.

"That's good. What are majors to attended such a high ranking school?" She asks general interested in what they had to say, which was a first no one really cared. Roxas looked bored with question and let Ven answer it knowing he had it all under control.

"Well I'm an artist and Roxas is a musician." Ven answered truthfully, at lest it wasn't quiet anymore.

"Wow that's lovely, so are Sora and Van. What instrument do you play Roxas?" She addressed Roxas first; he was actually interested in the conversation now that she addressed him directly.

Roxas eyes sparkled as he thought of his guitar in his room. "Well I play guitar and can dabble at a bit of singing. I'm not a very good singer but I'm getting better" He smiled at her.

"I bet your just being modest, I bet you're a wonderful singer." She said politely making Roxas blush slightly. "So Ven you said you were and artist? What type?" She smiled at him. Ven liked her she was warm and kind.

"Well I like drawing and painting, but I prefer photography. It's not so messy" He laughed at himself remembering the time her tried a to see what charcoal and ink would look like together. It turned out quiet well, just for the fact that it was on the paper like he had planned it to be. It took him a week the get the ink out of his skin.

Rikku laughed "Yeah much cleaner, aint that right Ven?" she said nudging him in the side.

"That's cool, I like creating digital images on Photoshop" Vanitas spoke for the first time all night, ignoring Rikku's comment, his voice was deep and sexy. Ventus thought his head was spinning before, now he was head over heels for him. The poor kid, Roxas thought as he watching his brother's eyes sparkle.

The rest of the meal was filled with noises of knifes and forks scratching the plates, as they talk of school, life, interests. By the time the clock reached nine o'clock, the Avery's decided to leave. They said their goodbyes and thanks for the meal and welcoming them to the neighbour hood.

Tomorrow would be the first day Sora and Vanitas would be attending Destiny High for the Gifted. Something they would be looking forward to, well Ven more than Roxas.

Roxas thought of the twins and hoped that they wouldn't be in all of his class, a couple would be okay, but all of them that was more than enough he could handle, he'd just spent the entire evening with them, and he was barely able to make it through that because he was so damn mind boggling bored. Even though he did sneak a few peeks at the proactive Sora across the table when he wasn't looking, that was enough to keep his boredom under control for the while they were there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Soooo sorry its taken me soo long to write the next chapter of this been super busy with school**

**but hopefuly this will satisfy some of these withdrawals**

**to those who read my "apple juice-Akuroku" fan fic not much progress on that either, im trying!**

**enjoy, i'd like to here your comments**

**(yes i know gramma issuses, please dont remind me my beta isnt helping shes lazy)**

* * *

**Chapter Three.**

Roxas sat at the kitchen table, eating his breakfast that Marie forced down his throat. Well it wasn't forced down his throat just yet, he had gotten the speech "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, if you don't get and nutrient you wont retain any information." So many times that he didn't feel like hearing it again. He took another spoon full of his puffs and placed into his mouth, he looked down at his bowl unimpressed that the bowl seemed to still be full and wasn't depleting.

Ven bounded into the kitchen grabbing a bowl and some puffs just as Roxas had done moments before him. Mounding the bowl full of cereal and splashing the milk, Roxas was sure he wouldn't be able to eat all of that in the time they had left before they would leave. Roxas ate quietly as he watched his brother use the spoon like an airplane just like their mum would when they were younger.

"Don't let anyone catch you doing that, no one will ever let you live that down. You're lucky I'm your brother and won't tell anyone." Roxas said with a smirk, he mitten tell anyone but man was it good leverage against him.

"I don't care!" Ven suck his tongue out while he waved around his spoon. Roxas finished off the rest of his bowl and placed it in the sink and headed back up stairs to collect his guitar. Roxas pushed open the door to his and Ven's room, sitting under the windowsill was sitting he beautiful Gibson mahogany black and white checked guitar on its stand. Roxas Smiled down at it, he picked it up and sat on his bed, strumming a few cords to check if it was tuned properly. Like usual it was perfect.

"ROXAS COME ON!" Ven yelled at the bottom of the stairs, Roxas placed the guitar in the snap up case and headed down the stairs to meet his brother who was bouncing beyond belief.

"Okay, Jack In The Box, if you jump any higher your go through the roof." Roxas said sarcastically, as Vent bolted down the front steps. He would remind his mother later about not giving Ven puffs anymore

"Boys, while I remember Belinda the twins mother asked me to ask you both to walk Sora and Van the bus stop." Their mother said poking her head around the corner, with a load of washing in her hands.

Roxas grumbled not something he wanted to do, it seriously wasn't hard to find the bus stop, just down two blocks and take a left walk one block and then another left and then right, or was it a right then a left? Doesn't matter he knew where he was going. "What happened did you two become best friends over night or something? That's un-natural." Roxas said sounding bored and slightly irritated.

"Come on do it for me and its only once it's not like your going to do it for the rest of the year or the rest of your lives, its just one time. Just please." Marie said with a sigh, she only did _that_ sigh when she was frustrated or tired of everything; she'd been doing it a lot lately. Roxas suddenly felt really guilty it was hard as it is when it was just the four of them, he didn't need to make anymore difficult.

He sighed. "Alright. We'll show the newbies to the stupid bus stop." A tired smile spread on Marie's lips. Roxas mumbled a goodbye as he walked out the door.

Ven was dancing and bouncing around like a five year old that had just snorted sugar, as he watched from the top step. Roxas was sad to even think that he was defiantly embarrassed to be his brother. "Hey Dork would you stop acting like a five year old for a while cause your making me dizzy." Roxas was tempted to say 5 minutes, but he knew they was no containing Ven and if he did he'd come back full force times ten.

Walking Down the street Roxas fixed his hold on his guitar and straightened his school shirt. The school wasn't really strict on uniform; white shirt and blue pants for boys and white shirt and pleated blue skirt for girls and they had the option of wearing a blue tie, the students could also put their on spin and artistic flare on them. Roxas did exactly that, blue skinny jeans, white shirt open with a black tee underneath and studded belt and black and white checked armband with a black trim. Ven wore the same jeans and the white button up shirt with his own style of graffiti on it but styled the schools logo around it and the same armband but with a white trim instead; the arm bands were a gift from their sister from their last birthday, and also a lose tie.

The Avery twins came into view Roxas could sense Ven giving him a side on glance; he ignored it as best he could. The twins were wearing blue jeans too; Sora had a chain hanging from his jeans, a lose tie over his white button up shirt and had the first few top buttons were undone showing his chest slightly. Roxas eyes lingered there a little longer than necessary. Roxas metal slapped him self and averted his eyes to the other twin, Vanitas wore a dark blue cardigan with his white collar folded over nice and crisply, but left it his shirt untucked in, to give a messy look. In all they looked like good as Destiny High Gifted kids.

The four of them stood awkwardly there for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Awkward!" Ven laughed, Roxas just shook his head suppressing a laugh; of corse he would make it worse.

With a small silence between them, they started walking to the bus stop. The silence was more or less comfortable for Roxas but for Ven it was agonising but Roxas gave his brother a sharp look, which in turned shut him up pretty quick. The bus was there waiting for them when they arrived. Roxas couldn't help but smile; he knew there was a reason why he liked the bus driver.

As the all piled one the bus, it was filled with screaming and laughter. They made their ways to the back of the bus and found seats next to each other. Ven and Sora continued to bounce up and down on the seats. Roxas tried to ignore him, though when he was making the seat bounce, it was making the sides of Roxas head pulse and not in a good way. He closed his eyes and tried harder to block his brother out, but it wasn't working. "Ven STOP!" Roxas yelled reaching his limit. Though he yelled a little more loudly than he intended, he only realised because some of the other kids on the bus turned to look at them.

"Sorry Rox." Ven said quietly while he stopped jumping. Roxas took a deep breath to calm him self, just as the bus turned into the school zone. There school was bigger than the public school on Destiny Island, for being one of the gifted students you had more opportunities and more resources. The school was set up into for different blocks, art, dance, drama and music.

The four boys loaded off the bus last and headed for the office, seeing as Sora and Vanitas didn't have their schedules just yet. So Roxas and Ven stayed back and waited. The office lady and the Avery boys had small talk and she smiled and so did Sora, while well Van just stood there like she was actually annoying him.

The boys returned with there schedules the four of them just standing there, in the hallway, not saying anything. It was that awkward silence again. This time Roxas broke it "Well lets see your schedules then." It wasn't a question, he was telling them, the first class bell was about to ring and Roxas didn't need or want to be late for another class. The Avery twins handed Roxas and Ven the schedules, suppressing a sigh from Roxas he handed them back.

"Well?" Vanitas asked clearly bored, he was kind of a jerk, Roxas thought but he was going to be nice for Ven sake, stupid sucker had a crush on him.

"Well looks like we have all the same classes." He wasn't just going to have to be nice he was going to have to _defiantly_ be nice.


End file.
